<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>After Seven Days. by nestapabiru</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28879269">After Seven Days.</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/nestapabiru/pseuds/nestapabiru'>nestapabiru</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>VICTON (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Soulmates, M/M, Valentine's Day Fluff</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Bahasa Indonesia</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 07:40:50</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,268</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28879269</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/nestapabiru/pseuds/nestapabiru</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Bagi subin, setiap kata 'Hello' yang terucap ketika bertemu dengan Sejun merupakan salah satu hal yang ia hindari. Pasalnya, satu kata tersebut adalah awalan dimana harinya akan dipenuhi dengan ocehan-ocehan Sejun yang diutus untuk mengurusnya karena orang tua Subin yang menitipkannya kepada 'Kak Sejun'.  Hingga suatu hari, Subin benar-benar dititipkan kepada Sejun selema satu minggu penuh. Dan hari-hari dilewati dengan penuh warna bagi keduanya.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Im Sejun/Jung Subin</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>New World Fic Fest: Valentine Edition</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>After Seven Days.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Tolong beri aku sebuah timbal balik ya, bisa berupa kritikan juga saran untuk memperbaiki tulisanku kedeoannya.<br/>Selamat membaca! &gt; &lt;</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Entah sudah berapa kali, lembar demi lembar dibuka oleh seorang laki-laki yang kini tengah termenung menatap ke arah jendela yang terbuka. Seharian ini, tak ada yang ia lakukan selain berdiam diri di rumah sambil melakukan beberapa kegiatan seperti bermain ps, memasak kue untuk dirinya, dan mulai menjelang sore hari ia membuka bukunya untuk belajar karena beberapa hari kedepan ia akan dihadapkan oleh ujian untuk masuk ke Universitas.</p><p>Yah, inilah yang ia rasakan sekarang. Umurnya sudah dapat dikatakan dewasa karena tahun ini ia genap berumur 20 tahun, yang artinya ia sudah bebas untuk keluar malam sendiri tanpa ada aturan jam yang mengharuskannya untuk kembali ke rumah tepat pukul 10 malam setelah dirinya selesai belajar di tempat les.</p><p>Bahkan diumurnya yang sudah cukup dewasa ia seharusnya sudah dapat hidup tanpa pengawasan, namun kedua orang tuanya masih saja menganggap dirinya seperti seorang anak kecil sehingga saat orang tuanya tak di rumahpun, ia dititipkan kepada tetangganya seperti sekarang. Alasannya, ia harus tetap berada di rumah dan diawasi oleh seseorang karena sebentar lagi ujian tiba dan tetangganya itu dapat membantunya selama ia sendiri di rumah.</p><p>Sebenarnya tidak tidak terlalu masalah untuk laki-laki itu dititipkan, namun jika dengan tetangganya itu ia takut merasa tidak nyaman. Bukan karena apa, namun tetangganya merupakan seseorang yang sangat berisik. Ia tidak bisa membayangkan bagaiman nanti ia harus satu rumah walau hanya sebentar. </p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>***</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>“Subin..”</p><p>Usapan lembut dari tangan seseorang dikepalanya membuat Subin terbangun dari tidurnya. Ia memposisikan dirinya duduk tepat di sebelah Subin yang sedang berbaring di atas sofa dengan buku yang dipegang oleh kedua tangannya. Laki-laki itu menatap ke arah Subin yang perlahan membuka matanya.</p><p> </p><p>“Hng.. Ka Sejun?”</p><p>Laki-laki bernama Sejun itu hanya terkekeh pelan saat Subin berusaha menatapnya dengan mata yang masih sedikit sayu, dan wajah yang sedang mengantuk. Ia mengambil buku yang ada ditangan Subin, juga merapihkan buku yang ada di meja dekat sofa. </p><p> </p><p>“Ke kamar gih, kakak mau mandi dulu sama beres-beres sebentar. Nanti kakak nyusul ke kamar.”</p><p> </p><p>Yang lebih muda hanya mengangguk, ia masih tak punya tenaga untuk melakukan apapun sehingga dirinya lebih memilih untuk menuruti perintah Sejun yang menyuruhnya untuk pergi ke kamar. Dan sesampainya di kamar, Subin merebahkan badannya di atas kasur kesayangannya, sambil menatap ke arah langit-langit. Rasa kantuknya perlahan mulai hilang sejak Sejun datang. Rasanya memang aneh, seperti orang yang sedang kehilangan energi, kedatangan Sejun membuat Subin bisa seperti ini.Entah apa yang Sejun lakukan pada dirinya, sejak beberapa hari lalu dimana ia dtitipkan pada Sejun. Tetangganya yang berisik itu membantu kedua orang Subin menjaganya saat mereka pergi karena ada urusan keluarga, dan Subin tidak bisa ikut karena tepat hari Minggu besok, dihari semua orang libur Subin harus mengikuti ujian masuk ke Universitas. </p><p>Pada awalnya Subin mengira kalau menghabiskan waktu dengan Sejun akan membosankan, atau ia akan mengalami hari yang buruk. Tetapi, tak seperti yang ia duga Sejun mampu merubah semua ekspetasi dan presepsinya hanya dalam beberapa hari. Seperti memiliki kekuatan sihir, beberapa hari ia lewati dengan Sejun berjalan dengan baik bahkan Subin tidak akan menyangka kalau diriya akan memiliki teman bermain ps bersama, atau teman yang bisa berbagi cerita seperti itu.</p><p>Memang kita tidak boleh melihat semua dari covernya kan? Sejun mumgkin terlihat seperti laki-laki menyebalkan dengan tingkah konyolnya. Namun dibalik itu semua, dengan tinggal bersama dalam beberapa hari bersama Sejun membuat Subin tahu kalau tetangganya itu memiliki sifat yang berbeda. Bahkan ketika dihadapan kedua orang tuanya kemarin, Sejun dengan senyum ramahnya dan sifatnya yang sopan membuat kedua orang tuanya yakin kalau mereka menitipkan Subin keorang yang tepat. Sejun bahkan telihat seperti menjadi laki-laki yang dapat mengambil hati orang tua dengan muda jika ia menjadi pacarnya.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Tunggu, apa yang Subin pikirkan tadi? </em>
</p><p>Maksudnya, jika siapapun yang menjadi pacar Sejun, orang tua mereka akan senang jika anaknya mendapatkan pacar seperti Sejun. Subin akui, selama beberapa hari melihat Sejun dari dekat ia menyadari kalau senyum dengan lesung pipi yang terlihat pada dirinya membuat ia terlihat sangat manis, dan tampan menjadi satu. </p><p>Subin juga baru tahu, ternyata tetangganya itu sangat pintar. Bahkan sudah beberapa malam ini, Sejun membantunya menjelaskan soal dari tempat lesnya untuk ujian nanti, dan cara Sejun menjelaskan membuatnya lebih cepat paham. Jika tau seperti ini, Subin lebih memilih Sejun untuk menjadi mentornya dari pada ia harus mengerjakan berpuluh-puluh soal di tempat lesnya.</p><p>Omong-omong tempat les, ia baru menyadari kalau Sejun sering menjemputnya pulang tanpa ia minta. Sejun sering menunggunya di caffe yang berada tepat di sebelah tempat lesnya. Saat Subin keluar dari gedung itu, Sejun langsung menghampirinya dan membawanya pulang ke rumah tepat waktu, Bahkan, tak jarang jika Sejun sedang berangkat pagipun ia sudah berada di depan rumah Subin sambil mengobrol dengan Ayahnya, dan mengantarnya ke sekolah. Sejun juga sering mengajaknya untuk pergi ke mini market yang tak jauh dari rumah mereka walau hanya sekedar untuk membeli cemilan, atau untuk jajan sekotak susu coklat untuknya. </p><p>Sebelumnya, mereka sudah sering bersama. Namun, Subin sering menganggap Sejun adalah tetangganya yang berisik dan menyebalkan. Sejun selalu menganggunya jika ia sedang berolahraga di sekitar komplek dengan mengikutinya, atau Sejun yang berusaha menganggunya saat ia sedang asik duduk di taman sambil bermain dengan kucing liar di sana. Subin baru menyadari, kalau ia dan tetangganya itu sebenarnya sudah cukup dekat. Bahkan terkadang, Sejunlah yang menemaninya bermain basket di lapangan dekat rumah mereka. Sejun yang selalu ia temui setiap hari, dari mulai pagi hingga malam hari. Dan saat sedang liburpun, dulu Sejun sering menawarkan dirinya untuk mengantar Subin ke sekolah atau menjemputnya pulang.</p><p>Subin sudah pernah menanyakan hal itu kepada Sejun. Jawabannya cukup <em> klise </em>, katanya Sejun sering mendekati Subin karena ia tidak punya teman di komplek ini dan ia kesepian karena Sejun merupakan anak tunggal di rumahnya. Namun, sekarang terkadang banyak tingkah laku Sejun yang membuat dirinya memiliki tanda tanya besar. Hal itu terjadi saat dirinya bercerita kepada sahabatnya, tentang tetangganya yang selalu berbaik hati padanya.</p><p>Anggap Subin memang payah, ia tak mengerti tentang urusan cinta. Bahkan selama 20 tahun dirinya ada di dunia ini, Subin hanya pernah menyukai seseorang itupun hanya satu kali. Selebihnya, ia hanya fokus kepada <em> games </em> kesayangannya, pelajaran, dan teman-temannya. Bahkan Subin sampai sekarang tak pernah bepikir bagaimana nantinya jika ia memiliki pacar?  Namun sejak kejadian kemarin, dimana Sejun yang ia tahu sangatlah berbeda, dan perlakuan serta perhatian kecil dari Sejun membuatnya entah sudah berapa kali pipinya memanas saat Sejun terkekeh sambil mengusak rambutnya, atau saat Sejun yang menatap ke arahnya dengan senyum manisnya. <em> Argh. </em>Subin merintih dalam hatinya, bagaimana bisa Sejun dapet membuatnya salah tingkah seperti itu?</p><p>Bahkan Sejun terlihat sangat mengagumkan di matanya sekarang. Sering kali, ia memerhatikan Sejun secara diam-diam saat dirinya sedang fokus dengan laptopnya, atau saat Sejun mengajarinya pelajaran matematika yang sangat sulit baginya tapi telihat saat mudah untuk Sejun. Ia juga kagum dengan Sejun yang beberapa hari ini memberikannya kata-kata motivasi agar Subin semangat menjalani ujiannya nanti. Sejun memberikan banyak nasihat kepada Subin saat ujian nanti. </p><p>Selama ini, Subin bukanlah anak yang mudah untuk berbaur. Ia juga tak mudah untuk membagikan rasa cemasnya saat ia sedang merasa tertekan sedikitpun. Namun kemarin malam, Sejun dapat membuatnya terbuka dan membuatnya menceritakan tentang kekhawatirannya menghadapi ujian. Subin juga menceritakan bagaimana teman-temannya disekolah dulu,bagaimana rasa <em> excited- </em>nya ia sudah lulus sekarang, dan akan menjadi mahasiswa bulan depan. Sejun juga sedikit-sedikit menceritakan pengalamannya tentang bagaimana kehidupan kampus yang sedikit lagi akan Subin rasakan. Semua cerita, dan perlakuan Sejun yang diberikan padanya membuat Subin sedikit lebih tenang sekarang. </p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>***</p><p> </p><p>Hingga matahari sudah mulai menjalankan tugasnya, ia sudah memancarkan sinarnya kepada dunia agar semua tahu kalau dirinya sudah mengabsen dan menjalankan tugasnya tepat waktu. Menyadari kalau hari sudah mulai berjalan, seorang laki-laki keluar dari kamar mandi dengan pakaian yang sudah lengkap dan handuk yang ia tekankan pada rambutnya agar cepat kering. Laki-laki itu menatap ke arah jam yang berada di dinding. Masih ada cukup waktu baginnya untuk memperisapkan sarapan, dan melakukan hal lainnya sebelum seluruh tugas terakhirnya selesai. Ia bergegas keluar dari kamar itu, dan berjalan ke dapur. Semsampainya di dapur, laki-laki itu memmerhatikan makanan apa saja yang dapat ia masak untuk dijadikan sarapan untuk dirinya, dan satu lagi untuk tetangga kecilnya yang masih tertidur pulas di kamar. </p><p>Setelah 15 menit menyiapkan sarapan, laki-laki itu akhirnya menata makanannya di atas meja makan. Roti panggang dan segelas susu coklay hangat rasanya sudah cukup untuk ia dan tetangganya sarapan pagi ini. Lalu ia bergegas kembali ke kamar mereka dan membangunkan tetangga kecilnya itu. </p><p> </p><p>“Subin.. Bangun yuk, udah mau siang nanti kamu terlambat loh.” Laki-laki itu mengusap pelan pipi Subin, dan menggoyangkan badannya cukup lama. Dan beberapa saat kemudian, Subin mulai terasa terganggu dan perlahan membuka matanya. Ia menggerakan tubuhnya, dan melihat ke arah sekitar dengan mata yang masih sayu. Subin masih mengantuk, namun pemandangan itu membuat laki-laki yang membangunkannya terkekeh gemas melihat Subin yang masih setengah tersadar.</p><p> </p><p>“Iyaa, iyaa, aku udah bangun nih.” Subin mengucak matanya, lalu melakukan peregangan kecil dan perlahan turun dari kasur. “Ka Sejun kok udah rapih?” ia menatap ke arah Sejun dengan dengan heran karena dirinya sudah rapih, padahal hari ini adalah hari yang penting untuk Subin.</p><p> </p><p>“Kakak udah bangun dari tadi, udah buat sarapan juga.” Ia mengusak puncak kepala Subin sambil tersenyum, “Tadi kamu pules banget, gak tega kakak bangunin jadi kakak biarin dulu deh bobo sebentar.” lanjutnya.</p><p> </p><p>Sentuhkan kecil yang Sejun berikan tadi membuat pipi Subin memanas sepagi ini. Detak jantungnya mulai tak biasa ia atur, padahal Subin tidak habis lari maraton. Dengan cepat Subin membalikan badannya dan berjalan menjauh dari Sejun, agar rona merah pipinya tidak terlihat.</p><p>Setelah 20 menit kemudian, Subin sudah selesai dengan urusan paginya. Ia juga sudah siap dengan tasnya, juga pakaian rapihnya serta mantel yang tak lupa dipakai karena udara yang cukup dingin. Subin melihat ke meja makan, di sana sudah terdapat satu kotak bekal dan segelas susu coklat kesukaannya. Di atas kotak bekal tersebut terdapat sebuah note yang bertuliskan sebuah kata-kata.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Jung Subin, pasti bisa!  </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Semangat anak kecil!  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>Melihat tulisan itu, Subin tak bisa menyembunyikan senyumnya yang terukir sangat lebar, pagi ini ia seperti mendapatkan sebuah amunisi dan energi yang besar setelah membaca note tersebut. </p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>***</p><p> </p><p>Waktu sudah berjalan dengan cepat, sekarang matahari sudah bergantian tugas dengan bulan yang sudah menangkring indah di atas sana bersama dengan bintang-bintang yang menemaninya. Hari sudah berganti sudah menjadi malam, dan bagi Subin hari ini dilewati sangat cepat. Ia sudah menyelesaikan ujiannya tentu saja dengen Sejun yang setia menemaninya sampai sekarang.</p><p>Setelah ujian selesai, Sejun sudah berencana untuk mengajaknya jalan. Katanya sebagai hadiah untuk selebrasi setelah Subin berhasil mengerjakan ujian dengan lancar. Dengan senang hati, Subin mengiyakan ajakan dari Sejun. Sampai akhirnya, saat mereka sudah berada di dalam mobil dan hendak pergi ke tempat tujuan, mobil milik Sejun tak bisa dikendarai. Ban mobilnya bocor, dan bensinnya habis. Hal itu membuat Sejun mengucapkan beribu kali kata maaf kepada Subin karena tidak dapat mengajaknya jalan ke tempat yang mereka inginkan. Subin tak marah sebenarnya, namun Sejun tetap kekeh untuk mengajaknya berkeliling sebentar sebelum mereka pulang ke rumah.</p><p>Akhirnya ke dua laki-laki itu berjalan ke sebuah tempat dekat rumah mereka, dimana di sana terdapat sebuah taman dan beberapa toko kecil. Sejun memaksa Subin untuk datang ke taman tersebut, dan memintanya untuk menunggu sebentar di sana. Sejun berdalih meneraktir Subin makanan, dan sekotak susu coklat kesukaannya. Namun sudah 15 menit Subin menunggu, Sejun tak kunjung datang. Dirinya cukup khawatir, karena ponselnya mati dan udara cukup dingin. Ia ingin cepat kembali ke rumah. </p><p>Maka tak ada yang bisa Subin lakukan selain menatap kearah langit yang kini terlihat sangat indah. Pada hari minggu ini, ia menyadari kalau hari ini adalah hari terakhir baginya untuk mengahabiskan seharian penuh harinya bersama Sejun tetangganya yang berisik itu. Kalau diingat-ingat, beberapa hari tinggal bersama Sejun membuatnya memiliki banyak hal-hal menarik. Subin tak pernah merasakan bagaimana pipinya memanas, atau dirinya yang terdiam karena salah tingkah saat Sejun mulai menggodanya. Selama hidupnya, ia tak pernah merasakan kalau ternyata merasakan nyaman dengan orang lain selain sahabatnya adalah hal yang sangat membahagiakan untuknya, Ia seperti punya tempat bercerita berjalan dan dilengkapi dengan fasilitas lengkap seperti menghiburnya. Ia tak mengangka kalau tetangganya itu dapat membuat detak jantungnya tak berdetak tak karuan.</p><p>Subin terkejut dan terbangun dari lamunannya ketika ada seseorang yang menyodorinya sebuah benda kotak berada tepat di depan matanya. Benda itu tak terlalu besar memang, namun terlihat dengan sangat cantik dengan pita berwarna biru sebagai hiasannya. Subin menatap ke arah seseorang yang sedang berlutut dihadapannya. </p><p> </p><p>“Ini hadiah buat Subin karena udah hebat hari ini. Semoga berhasil ya Sub.” </p><p>Laki-laki itu memegang satu tangan Subin dan mengusapnya dengan lembut. Rasa hangat kini menjalar kesuluruh bagian tubuh Subin. <em> Lagi, </em> ia merasakan jantungnya yang berdetak tak karuan. Pipinya memerah.</p><p> </p><p>“Buka gih, hadiahnya. Emang gak seberapa sih, semoga kamu suka yaa.” Laki-laki itu kini berdiri tepat di hadapan Subin sambil memberikan senyumnya. Sesuai perintahnya, Subin membuka kotak tersebut dan melihat hadiah yang ada di dalamnya. Sebuah <em> Buku Jurnal dan Diary </em>terdapat di dalam sana. Di atas buku kecil itu juga terdapt sebuah note kecil.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Terima kasih karena sudah bekerja keras, Subin. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Semoga buku ini berguna untuk kamu ya. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Jangan pernah merasa sendiri,  </em>
</p><p>
  <em> karena ada kakak dan diary ini yang akan nemenin kamu. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Selamat hari valentine! </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Salam sayang,  </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Sejun ganteng.  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>Subin dengan refleks berdiri dan memeluk badan Sejun dengan erat. Demi apapun, ia tak pernah merasa seberuntung ini. Ia ingin mengucapkan banyak terima kasih banyak kepada tetangganya yang sudah memberikannya banyak hal yang berharga. Sejun sedikit terkejut ketika Subin tiba-tiba memeluknya, ia tak menyangka kalau Subin akan melakukan ini padanya.  Hari ini, Subin banyak berterima kasih kepada mobil Sejun yang rusak membuat hal membahagiakan ini terjadi. Dan kedepannya, Subin akan mempercayai Sejun sebagai orang yang bisa ia bagikan cerita tentang hari-harinya nanti. </p><p>Dan di bawah indahnya langit yang indah, dengan bulan dan bintang yang menjadi saksinya. Sejun akan menjaga Subin dan membuatnya merasa nyaman disetiap harinya.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p>
<p></p><blockquote>
  <p>FIN</p>
</blockquote>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>